What drove me into his arms
by Coffeeaddict4life
Summary: Rory loses her first love..but gains her true love Chapter 4 and 5 are now up!!!! R/R
1. I remember it like it was yesterday

This is my first fan fiction. This is a story of betrayal. Rory has to start all over because two people that she loved more than anyone betrayed her. By this happening she is driven into the arms of another man. The one she is meant to be with. Please R/R. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any right pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. I am merely a fan. But I do wish I owned CMM **************************************************************************** **  
  
I look at the calendar and realize it's been two years since I had left him. I didn't leave because I didn't love him. I left him because he did the one thing that he knew would hurt the most. He cheated on me. But not just with anyone, he cheated with Laine. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
* I was waking to Doosey's market to buy a folder for my newest article for The Franklin. It was a Thursday and he always worked Thursdays but for some reason he had taken off. I bought my folder, a yellow one because the color had seemed so perfect for the article on spring activities that I had written. I decided that the weather was so beautiful that I would walk the long ay home, around the park and past the famous gazebo. I was half way through the park when I saw Laine holding some guy's hand. I was still a considerable distance away and couldn't make out who it was. She still hadn't seen me. I saw her quickly lean in and kiss the guy. It was obvious that the guy was kissing her back and that he was enjoying it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. I began to pick up speed. I had to meet this guy that Laine was so into. They pulled away and started walking hand in hand again. I ran and as soon as I got close said "Hey Laine".  
  
She and the guy dropped hands. I was now close enough to notice that the guy looked similar to Dean. They turned around in shock. It was Dean! Laine looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said..."Ror, I'm so sorry". I didn't care. I took off running. They yelled for me to wait but I kept going. I reached the house sobbing. Luckily, mom wasn't home. I locked the doors. I ran to my room and flung myself on the bed. Laine and Dean both called about 30 times that night but I refused to pick up. I didn't even listen to any of the messages. I just deleted them as soon as I heard their voices. Mom got home around 11:00. She had a class that night and went out to dinner with this guy from her class. I think his name was Alex. When she saw my face she immediately knew something had happened.  
  
"L: What happened?  
  
R: Nothing.  
  
L: Don't lie to me. R: I think I'm going to go to bed now.  
  
L: Lorelai Leigh sit your ass back down on that couch and tell me what happened".  
  
I sat down and told her everything. She was just as shocked as I was. She asked me if I wanted to wallow and I told her that I just wanted to go to bed. Sleep didn't come easy to me that night. I just remember thinking how could two people that I love more than anything do that to me. I finally found sleep around 2 am. My alarm went off at 5:45. I took a shower and got ready to go to school. Mom came down stairs at 6:30.  
  
"L: Do you want to stay home?  
  
R: I should go to school.  
  
L: All right, but promise to call me if you change your mind.  
  
R: I promise".  
  
I left the house about 6:45 to go to Luke's before catching my bus.  
  
(Luke's Diner)  
  
I walked in and Luke wasn't at the counter. I sat down on a barstool. A few minutes past and Luke walked out of the kitchen with pancakes and set them in front of me. Soon followed by a cup of coffee. I tried to eat some of the pancakes even though I wasn't hungry. After all he did make them for me. I asked for a cup of coffee to go. I paid and left.  
  
(Bus Stop.... 7:05)  
  
I sat down on the bench to wait for the bus. That's when Dean came out of nowhere and sat down next to me. I scooted over. He broke the silence.  
  
"D: I'm so sorry, Rory, I never meant to hurt you.  
  
R: Oh yeah, was that when you were kissing Laine or god knows what else?  
  
D: Okay I deserve that........but......(I cut him off)  
  
R: Oh there's a but...Dean....I think this goes without saying but this won't work out. Go find someone else to lie too.  
  
D: Rory, I love you.  
  
R: Gee, isn't that original....  
  
(Bus pulls up)  
  
D: Wait..  
  
R: If you don't mind I have to catch my bus....This little chat here has been thrilling and all but let's not do this again". I stepped onto my bus and began to cry. I took my usual seat and began trying to calm down. By the time the bus had reached Chilton, I had gained composure. The day went by so slowly but somehow I managed to trudge through it. After 7th period, I went to my locker to gather the books I needed for the weekend. It took me longer than I expected so I missed my bus. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I dialed 283-8702. It rang once and he picked up.  
  
" Hello?  
  
R: Hey Tris, its me. Where are you?  
  
T: Oh hey Ror, I'm still on campus. Why?  
  
R: I was wondering if you could give me a ride home.....I missed my bus.  
  
T: Sure, no problem. Where are you?  
  
R: At my locker.  
  
T: Okay be there in a few.  
  
R: Thanks, bye.  
  
T: Bye". He was at my locker in no time. We walked to his car. He opened the door for me. We swung by Star bucks and ordered to 2 lattes. Then we drove in silence for a while.  
  
"T: What is wrong?  
  
R: What do you mean?  
  
T: Something was bothering you, today. Something happened..what was it?" I told him everything.  
  
"T: I should kill him.  
  
R: No, He's not worth it.  
  
T: Are you going to be okay?"  
  
I busted out in tears. He pulled the care over and let me cry on his shoulder. It was at that moment that I realized that I had more than just feelings of friendship for Tristan. When I finally stopped crying he didn't let go of me. He held me close and I breathed in his beautiful scent. I felt a love for him that wasn't platonic. I knew he was what I wanted. Now all I had to do was get it.  
  
AN: That's then end of chapter one. I hope to have Chapter two up soon....Please Review. 


	2. I'm not Mary

AN: Here's Chapter two. In this chapter you can expect some TRORY time and confrontation with someone who hurt her. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any right pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. I am merely a fan. But I do wish I owned CMM  
  
I broke from his warm embrace and looked into his clear blue eyes. I loved his eyes. They always said what he didn't. I leaned in and kissed him. He quickly pulled away.  
  
"T: Rory, your vulnerable. Your relationship just ended and your hurt. Not that I don't want a relationship with you. I want to earn it, not have it given to me. Not like this. R: You have to admit you felt something when we kissed. It was like there was electricity between us. T: Yeah, there was something there. We'll have to experiment more with that..but in due time." With that he pulled the car back on the road and continued to drive me home. He looked over at me and he seemed to have a new glow. He smiled at me. Not a smirk but a genuine smile. When we reached my house, he got out and opened my door. He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. Once I was out of the car with my hand still clasped in his, I pulled him in for a hug. Once again his scent overcame me. I looked into his eyes and whispered "call me when you get home, bible boy". With that he left. I didn't go in until I saw his car disappear around the corner. When I got in, I ran to my room and sat to think about what had just happened. As soon as the subject popped into my mind I got this goofy smile on my face. I was off in my daydream when the phone rang.  
  
"R: Hello? T: Mary. R: Damn it, Tristan don't start that again. T: Ooo did the angel just curse? R: Shut up. T: Well if you're going to be so nice. R: Sorry.I'm just not Mary. T: Well, Mary wouldn't have read my mind and kissed me today. R: You wanted me to kiss you? T: Yes, but it wasn't a good time. You're still vulnerable and I don't want anything to happen between us because of that. R: So, you do like me? T: No, Mary I'm just hanging out with you to admire your hairstyle.god I wish my hair would do that. R: (laughs) Well I could show you sometime. T: Think I'll pass. R: Your loss. T: I'm sure.Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?? R: Like what?? T: Umm.dinner and a movie? R: What movie? T: Uhh.Casablanca is playing at the Classic Theater or we could rent. R: Renting sounds better. T: Okay, so we will have to rent Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. R: One of the greats. T: So, are we on for tomorrow night? R: Sure. What time are you going to pick me up?? T: Is 5:30 okay? R: Yeah, that's great. T: I need to get off. R: Okay, bye Tris. T: Bye, my Mary." I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Tristan and I alone. I was jolted back to reality by the phone ringing. I picked up. It was Laine.  
  
"R: Hello? L: Hi Rory. Don't hang up. I need to explain. R: Explain what? How you betrayed me? L: No, Rory, I never meant for that to happen. R: Everyone says that they never meant for that to happen. But it did. The fact that you didn't mean for it to happen, doesn't make it any better. (I was crying by now) L: Rory, I'm so sorry. I never should have kissed him. I don't want to lose what we have over a guy. R: Laine, it's too late." With that I hung up the phone. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it was about 10:30. I came out to find my mom sitting at the table.  
  
"L: Good morning, sunshine. About time you got up. R: Aren't we chipper?? L: Yeah, Want some coffee? R: Do you even have to ask? L: Here you go. R: Eww..Mom this isn't coffee. I'm going to Luke's. Oh, yeah. Tristan is picking me up at 5:30 tonight. L: Ooo a date? R: Yeah". I went to my room so I could change. I found a cute sweatshirt and a baggy pair of jeans. We went to Luke's. Taylor was outside his market scaring the little kids again.  
  
AN: I'm sorry this is so short..I'll make the next one longer..I promise..Hope you like it please R/R 


	3. II

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. Nor, do I have any rights to the song "I wanna be with you" by Mandy Moore. However I do own Big Frankie and Julia.  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot going on but it's finally here. I hope you enjoy. Please R/R..good or bad.  
  
L: " Oh look, Taylor's scaring little kids again."  
  
R: " Doesn't he know it isn't Halloween yet?"  
  
L: " Obviously not."  
  
**************Luke's Diner***************************** L: " Coffee!!!!"  
  
Luke: " How many cups have you had today?" Lorelai begins counting on her fingers.  
  
L: " Umm.. 4  
  
Luke: " Rory, how much has she had??"  
  
R: " 4 since I've been up."  
  
L: " Come on Luke please??"  
  
Luke: " No!"  
  
L: " Please!"  
  
Luke: " Lorelai, No!" We sat down at the counter. He walked up with two empty cups and set them down in front of us. He poured coffee in mine and decaf in mom's.  
  
L: " Luke, this isn't coffee. You big meanie."  
  
Luke: "Come on, Lorelai you have to have a better insult than that."  
  
L: " Fine, you mean person who deprives people of what they need to live."  
  
Luke: " Good one. But contrary to what you may believe, you don't need coffee to live."  
  
He said as he laid a cup of real coffee in front of her. He always seemed to give into Lorelai.  
  
L: " Thank you, Lukey-poo." We finished our coffee and left. It was noon. Mom went to the inn and I went home to await Bible Boy's arrival. I took a shower and changed into a dark demin skirt, mid calf length black boots and a pink tee shirt that said Old Navy in jewels that stopped a few inches above my belly button. I decided to put my hair up in a clip. I put some of those shimmery jewels in my hair too. I grabbed my dark denim jacket and my Black Hand bag. I looked at the clock and it was 5:15. I picked up " A walk to remember" by Nicholas Sparks. I didn't seem like a minute had passed when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 5:31. I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and he was standing there just looking amazing. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit perfectly and a long sleeved tee shirt that said Ambercrombie & Finch. I smiled at him and he held out a single red rose with yellow edges.  
  
***************Tristan's thoughts****************************************** I pulled up in the Gilmore's driveway at 5:00 exactly. I grabbed the red rose with yellow edges from the seat next to me. As I walked up the steps a million thoughts were running through my mind. I was finally going out with Rory Gilmore, my Mary. I was still amazed that she was giving me the time of day. She was all I had wanted for the past two years. At first she was a conquest but now she was so much more. She was..my everything. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to appear. She opened the door slowly. She just stood in the doorway. She was beautiful. She had a glow about her. You could see that her beauty radiated from the inside out. I was left speechless by her beauty, so I just held out the rose. **************************End of Tristan's thoughts*************************  
  
T: "You look amazing."  
  
R: "Thank you, so do you and this rose is lovely. What does it mean?" (AN: different color roses have different meanings)  
  
T: "I will tell you later. So shall we?"  
  
R: " Okay." He walked me to my side of the car and he opened the door for me. I go in, he closed the door and walked around to his side. He got in and started to drive.  
  
R: " So where are we going?"  
  
T: "To this little club on 5th and Scenic. You know the Crystal Room. It has really good food. Not to mention a great place to dance."  
  
R: "So dinner, dancing and then what?"  
  
T: " Never satisfied are we, Mary? (laughs) Then we go back to my house to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
R: " Yay! I love that movie."  
  
T: " Julia, our cook will have popcorn, assorted candy, coffee and soda waiting for us when we get there."  
  
R: " You know me too well, Bible Boy." Before I knew it we were at the club and Tristan handed the keys to his silver Corvette to the valet guy. I waited for him before I attempted to get in line for the club.  
  
T: " What are you doing?"  
  
R: "Getting in line."  
  
T: "No, we have connections here."  
  
R: " Oh, really?"  
  
T: " Yeah." Directing his attention to the bouncer. "Hey Big Frankie."  
  
BF: "Hey man, where have you been? We missed you."  
  
T: " I had a lot to do."  
  
BF: "What happened to the wench?"  
  
T: " You must be referring to Summer. She dumped me but I found someone much better." I blushed. Big Frankie looked at me and back at Tristan.  
  
BF: "I'd say so. This one looks like she has class. She'll be good for you." Big Frankie opened the rope and let us in.  
  
BF: " Have a great time." We were seated at the table nearest the dance floor. As we sat down as slow song started to play.  
  
T: " May I have this dance?"  
  
R: "You certainly may." He grabbed my hand and led me out on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he responded by putting his arms around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and realized how good it felt to be held by him. The song playing was " I wanna be with you" by Mandy Moore.  
  
*******************Music************************************************ I wanna be with you/ If only for one night/ To be the one whose in your arms/ Who holds you tight/ I wanna be with you/ There's nothing more to say/ There's noting I want more than to feel this way/ I wanna be with you. *****************Fades out***********************************************  
  
I looked up at him to find him looking at me. I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away to see his response. He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was nothing like the kisses between Dean and I. Dean's kisses lacked passion. We broke from our kiss and realized we were the only ones left on the floor. We walked back to our table. He slipped his arm around my waist. We ordered our food, ate and then left. When we got back to the car, I got up the courage to tell Tristan how I felt. We started to drive to his house.  
  
R: "Tris, we need to talk." A worried look crossed his face.  
  
T: " Yeah, about what?"  
  
R: "I've wanted to say this for about three weeks. Tris."  
  
T: " Yeah, Ror?"  
  
R: "I...I."  
  
T: "You what?"  
  
R: " I'm really glad that we've gotten close."  
  
T: "Me too." I was going to tell him but this wasn't the right time. We got to his house and watched Willy Wonka. Shortly after I had to go home. On our way he pulled the car over.  
  
R: "Why are we stopping?"  
  
T: "Because we need to talk."  
  
R: "Okay, shoot." I said calmly but I was nervous.  
  
T: " Rory, the last few weeks have been amazing and I was wondering what we were."  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
T: "I know your not my girlfriend but.are we just friends or are we something more?"  
  
R: "I don't know." I said with my voice shaking. "That depends."  
  
T: " Rory, before I ask you something, I want to tell you that it's okay if you say no. But Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked very vulnerable at that moment. I kissed him. He pulled away.  
  
T: "So is that a yes or a no?"  
  
R: " It's a yes." He smiled.  
  
T: " I got this for you." He said as he pulled a box from his pocket. I opened it. It was a beautiful ring. It was a gold heart with a ruby set in the middle. "Look at the inscription." The inscription read "T.D. + R.G."  
  
R: " It's beautiful."  
  
T: "You deserve only the best."  
  
R: "What were you going to do with it if I had said no?"  
  
T: I don't know, I just didn't think about it." I leaned over and kissed him with everything I had. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced.  
  
AN: Okay that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you like it. Please Review. Let me know what you think. 


	4. Author Note

AN: I'm sorry for the mix up. I know that chapter one was the same as chapter3. I'm trying to fix it now. Sorry. 


	5. Bag Boy and the accountant

Title: What drove me into his arms Author: Coffeeaddict4life Chapter 4: Bag Boy and the Accountant. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. I am merely a fan. But I wouldn't mind owning CMM A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up. School has started and I have practice 3 days a week plus a ton of homework. Not to mention my computer being down for 3 weeks.  
  
TRISTAN'S P.O.V.  
  
  
  
When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed and a small smile played across her lips. I pulled her in for another kiss. Then we heard a knock on my window. When we turned, we saw Dean starring back at us. We got out of the car to talk to him.  
  
Dean: "So Rory, how much did the accountant pay you to go on a date with him?"  
  
Rory: "Dean, what are you doing here?"  
  
Dean: "I need to talk to you." I knew what he wanted. He wanted her back. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist, she responded by putting her hand over mine.  
  
__________End of Tristan's P.O.V.__________________________________  
  
Tristan: "About what?"  
  
Dean: "Like I said before, I will call you when I need my taxes done, so stay out of this and get your hands off her.  
  
Tristan: "Only if she wants me too, Bag Boy."  
  
Rory: "About what, Dean?"  
  
Dean: "About us, Ror. I miss you."  
  
Rory: " Dean, there isn't an us...anymore. You made sure of that."  
  
Dean: " But Ror, come on you know we are meant for eachother. Please, lets give us another try."  
  
Rory: " I'm sorry, Dean, but you have had your chance. And I'm taken anyway."  
  
Dean: " You're dating the accountant?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Rory: " His name is Tristan. Tris, lets go inside." He just merely nodded and followed me. Dean tried to grab me but Tristan punched him. As soon as we got inside he pulled me into a hug. The feel of his arms around me and his familiar scent comforted me. I buried my head in his chest and quietly sobbed. His hold on me loosened. He gently raised my chin and began wiping my tears away with his thumbs.  
  
Tristan: " Don't cry, Ror. Can't you see that he wants to effect you like this?"  
  
Rory: " It's just that I can't believe that I wasted on him and I'm so mad at him and Laine that I can't see straight. But I really miss Laine too."  
  
Tristan: " I know, Ror." I grabbed his had and drug him to my room. I closed the door. He sat down on the bed and I set down next to him. I lightly kissed him. He increased the intensity of the kiss. I pulled away.  
  
Rory: " I love you, Tris."  
  
Tristan: " I love you too, Ror."  
  
Rory: " I can't do this, not right now."  
  
Tristan: " Alright, do you want to cuddle instead?" I just nodded. We laid down and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
________________________________Next Morning________RORY"S P.O.V.______________________  
  
I had this wonderful dream. I woke up with Tristan's arms around me. But wait.....I'm awake but he's still here. Oh my god.....I must be dreaming. Okay, I'll pinch him. If it isn't a dream, he'll complain but if is then he wont. *Pinches Tristan's arm*  
  
Tristan: "Owww.. Mary what the he- Oh shit."  
  
Rory: "Your real."  
  
Tristan: " Don't sound too disappointed, Mary. How often do your dreams of waking up next to me come true?"  
  
Rory: " And the ego rears its ugly head. Maybe if you leave now my mom won't know your here."  
  
Lorelai: " Too late."  
  
Rory: "Mom, I can explain."  
  
Lorelai: " I know nothing happened."  
  
Rory: " You do?"  
  
Lorelai: " Yeah, I trust you, Ror."  
  
Tristan: " Ror, you do realize it's 9:00 am on a Monday."  
  
Rory: "Oh hell school. We're late."  
  
Tristan: " Beyond late."  
  
Lorelai: "Ror, I'll write you a note for tomorrow. Tristan I suggest you get your parents to do the same. How about you too just hang out here all day."  
  
Rory: "Are you sure?"  
  
Lorelai: "Yeah, but you'll have to eat at Luke's because we have nothing eatable."  
  
Rory: "Okay, thanks mom."  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Lorelai: " I'm off to work. You two behave yourselves." Lorelai leaves.  
  
Rory: (yawns) " Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
Tristan: "Sure, as long as I get to hold you."  
  
Rory: "I wouldn't have it any other way." They laid back down and drifted off to sleep. But little did they know, they were being watched. Watched by an angry set of eyes. He had been there all night just watching them. He watched as Tristan pulled her in closer and as Rory snuggled in closer as she dreamed. But mostly he watched the smiles that played across their lips while sleeping. The smiles that came from knowing that the other was there. He did a lot of thinking while up in that tree. He pondered why Rory never let him hold her like that. Or why she never got that close to him after all they were soul mates. They had to be. He depended on it. Tristan looked at the clocked, it read 11:30. He starred down at the messy mop of brown hair on her shoulder. He gently pushed the hair out of her face and gazed down at the sleeping beauty lying next to him. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stirred from this action and slowly began to wake. She smiled up at him.  
  
Tristan: "Good morning, my beautiful Mary."  
  
Rory: " Same to you, Bible Boy." She groaned, "I need coffee."  
  
Tristan: "Want to go to Luke's?"  
  
Rory: "Yes, please. If you would kindly step out, I will change. By the way there is a spare new tooth brush under the bathroom sink."  
  
Tristan: "Okay." She changed quickly and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth also.  
  
____________Luke's Diner_____________________________________________  
  
" Luke, Can I please have a cup of coffee?" Rory asked sweetly as she entered the diner.  
  
Luke: " Rory, why aren't you in school? And who is he?"  
  
Rory: "I got up too late and this is my boyfriend, Tristan."  
  
Tristan: " Nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about how your Lorelai's coffee pusher." Luke just grunted.  
  
Rory: " Luke, I want some coffee and some blueberry pancakes."  
  
Luke: " Anything for you. Does Romeo over there want anything?"  
  
Tristan: " Umm..Yeah. I'll take an order of waffles and an orange juice."  
  
Luke: " Okay." Rory and Tristan sat down in a corner table. They were talking happily until Dean walked into the diner.  
  
Okay that's the end of Chapter 4. I'm sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with school. Let me know what you think. R/R  
  
Please Click that sad and lonely review box. 


	6. Lying angel, and the pink underwear

Title: What drove me into his arms. Author: Coffeeaddict4life Chapter 5: Lying angel, and the pink underwear.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. I am merely a fan. I wish I owned CMM.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean: " Rory, we should talk."  
  
Rory: " Dean, we have been through is. There is nothing to talk about."  
  
Dean: "Just hear me out."  
  
Rory: " Fine." They walked outside and Tristan wasn't happy. Rory shot him an apologetic smile.  
  
Dean: " So, our break up really had an effect on you. Not even a month after we break up and your sleeping with the accountant."  
  
Rory: " I don't see why it is any business of yours but I'm not sleeping with him."  
  
Dean: "Ooo the angel lies. I saw you and him last night. From the tree."  
  
Rory: " You were spying on me?"  
  
Dean: "I wasn't spying. I was concerned so I just climbed the tree. By the way I love you pink underwear."  
  
Rory: " You watched me change!"  
  
Dean: " So what if I did. Are you going to sic the accountant on me?" Rory opened the diner door cautiously and screamed for Luke. Dean took off running.  
  
Luke: " Rory, what is it?"  
  
Rory: " It was nothing, Luke. Dean just said something that upset me."  
  
Luke: "Do you want me to deal with it?"  
  
Rory: " No, I just don't want to see him."  
  
Luke: " Okay Rory, just go sit down and eat your breakfast."  
  
Rory: "Thanks, Luke." she said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He started to blush. "You know you've been more like a father to me than my own dad has been."  
  
Luke: " And you've been like a daughter to me. By the way, we will talk about this Tristan fellow later." Rory entered the diner and sat down next to Tristan. She gave him a weary smile and then she spoke.  
  
Rory: " He had watched us."  
  
Tristan: " What do you mean.... he watched us?"  
  
Rory: " He was watching us from the tree all last night. And he watched me change this morning."  
  
Tristan: "I will kill him!" Tristan said as he slammed his fists on the table."  
  
Rory: "Calm down, I just don't want anyone to know."  
  
Tristan: "I knew he wanted you back, but I didn't think that he had a death wish."  
  
Rory: " Tristan, don't get all protective."  
  
Tristan: " He just makes me so mad."  
  
Rory: " Just please calm down."  
  
Tristan: "Okay, I will calm down. But if he comes near you again I will kill him." They paid for breakfast and then left to go back home. Tristan left Rory there. He rented Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Gone with the Wind. Then he went to Dosse's Market and bought every kind of candy he could find. He also went to Luke's and got 4 cups of coffee and 1 cup of tea. He returned to the Gilmore house to find her fast asleep and curled up on the couch. He gently sat down next to her. He raised her head and sat it in his lap. She stirred.  
  
Rory: "Tristan?" Her voice was still groggy.  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, Its me Mare." He whispered back.  
  
Rory: " Do I smell coffee?"  
  
Tristan: " Yes, you do. I brought you 4 cups back."  
  
Rory: " Is it Luke's?"  
  
Tristan: " Of course, it's Luke's."  
  
__________________________________Two Days Later______________________  
  
Set up: Luke's Diner at about 7:30am on a Wednesday. Rory's bus has already left for Chilton. Lorelai has entered for her morning coffee when an unexpected visitor arrives..(violence is anticipated)  
  
Lorelai: " But Luke, I need my coffee to survive.  
  
Luke: " That coffee will kill you some day. Drink some tea."  
  
Lorelai: " Come on, I'll pay double."  
  
(Dean enters)  
  
Dean: " Lorelai, I need to talk to you."  
  
Luke: " I'm surprised that you have the guts to show your face around here Bag Boy."  
  
Dean: "Stay out of this Luke."  
  
Luke: " I'd leave if I were you."  
  
Dean: " Oh yeah, why should I?"  
  
Luke: " You have two choices. You either leave on your own or I help you. Don't try me, Bag Boy. I wouldn't think twice about hitting you after what you did to Rory."  
  
Dean: " Fine, I'm gone. But Lorelai, I still need to talk to you. If you don't watch out, Rory will turn out just like you."  
  
Lorelai: " You know Dean, I don't think we have anything to talk about. As for Rory, don't worry about her. Tristan and I will look out for her." With that Dean stormed out of the Diner.  
  
Lorelai: " Thanks for sticking up for Rory like that."  
  
Luke: " It was my pleasure. I never liked him. Plus, Rory is the closest thing I have to a kid and I feel like I should be there for her. You two are like family to me I will be there for both of you." Luke wanted to tell Lorelai how he felt about her. He wanted to tell her how he wanted her to be his family, his wife to be precise.]  
  
Okay that is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up by next Friday. I need atleast 5 new reviews before I put up the next chapter. 


	7. Bad coffee and the Genus book of world r...

Okay, here is chapter 6, I hope you like. I have been extremely busy with school and color guard practice. Plus I have this huge Chemistry project due in a few days.  
  
Title: What drove me into his arms  
  
Author: Coffeeaddict4life  
  
Chapter 6, Bad coffee and the genus book of world records.  
  
**************************************Tristan's P.O.V.************************************* I pulled into the Gilmore driveway at about 7:15. I grabbed the tray of coffee next to me and walked up to the front door. I opened the door with my key. (A/n they gave him a key b/c well I don't know he's special.) " Rory, Lorelai.. Where are you?" I called into the empty living room. " I'm in my room." Rory answered me. I walked into the kitchen and set the coffee on the table. I grabbed one of the four and went into Rory's room. The site of her took my breath away. She was beautiful in whatever she wore.  
  
"Hey Mary." I spoke her forbidden name. As much as she denied it, I knew she loved it.  
  
" Bible boy, that coffee better be for me. Mom made coffee this morning and it was terrible." She explained.  
  
"I heard that." Lorelai screamed from the kitchen. "Ooo Rory, I'm stealing your other coffee. Three for me and one for me."  
  
"Mom, leave my coffee alone." She screamed and ran out of the room. Rory returned triumphantly with another coffee in her hand. I grabbed the coffees from her hands and put them on the dresser. I then pulled her into a hug and planted little kisses down her neck. She slightly giggled.  
  
"Tris, we need to go." She said looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I was really enjoying that."  
  
"I know, me too." With that, they said goodbye to Lorelai and left for school. Soon school came to an end and they met in the parking lot to go home. I threw my bag down on the ground and pulled her into a warm hug. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. I love how her hair smells.like peaches. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and reached up to kiss me. She planted a soft kiss on my lips. Her kisses always took my breath away. Then I spoke.  
  
T: "Ror, do you want to go to Starbucks before we go home?" She smiled and drug me toward the car. I barely had time to pick up my bag.  
  
R: " Move it mister, you promised me coffee." She exclaimed while still dragging me to the car.  
  
T: " Mary, I think that coffee can wait an extra 30 seconds.  
  
R: " Coffee can wait. Now hurry." We got in the car and I drove the 5 minutes to the coffee place with her singing the word coffee over and over again. I couldn't help but smile. I still couldn't understand how someone could be so addicted to a beverage. But the Gilmore's never cease to amaze me. Rory and Lorelai were a big puzzle that I couldn't wait to finish. I wish I could be like them. I wish I could be as happy and blissfully crazy. But mostly I wish I had had the love in my family that they have. I wish I could joke and spend time with my parents instead of it being cold and distant.  
  
***************************Rory's P.O.V.***************************************************  
  
I noticed that Tristan was awfully quiet after we arrived at the coffee shop. I ordered my normal 4 cups of coffee and he ordered an iced mocha. We sat down at our usual table but he still didn't say much.  
  
R: " Tris, what's wrong?"  
  
T: " Nothing why?"  
  
R: " You just seem a little distant."  
  
T: " I was thinking."  
  
R: " About what?"  
  
T: " About how lucky I am to have you and how your kisses still take my breath away. And how much I love you and Lorelai."  
  
R: " Aww, Tris we love you too."  
  
T: " I know and that's what is so amazing." We finished our coffee and he drove back to Stars Hollow. When we reached town it was about 4:30. So we knew where mom would be. He parked the car in front of the Jeep. When we walked in the diner, mom was unsuccessfully begging Luke for coffee. Tristan leaned over and whispered.  
  
T: " Want to bet on how long it will take those two to get together."  
  
R: " I think it will take at least another year before they see what's in front of them."  
  
T: " I don't know. We could help."  
  
R: " We could but I love watching them bicker like school children."  
  
T: " They remind me of us and my forth grader approach of revealing my feelings to you."  
  
R: " You weren't that bad. Ooo, look Mom's chasing him around the diner."  
  
Lorelai: " Come on Luke, I will leave you alone if you give me just one cup."  
  
Luke: " No you won't. One cup will lead to two and two will lead to three and it's a never ending cycle."  
  
Lorelai: " But Lukey, please." Tristan and I started laughing at this. It was then that they noticed us. " Rory, tell Luke to give me coffee."  
  
R: " Luke can I have a cup of coffee and can mom have a cup of tea?"  
  
Lorelai: " Evil demon child."  
  
Luke: " Rory, you can have coffee but if you get your mom to drink tea, I will have to call the genus book of world records."  
  
I know that this isn't a good place to leave off but I figured I would put something up for you guys. I don't like to beg but please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter isn't as good as the other ones but I wrote this one in a hurry.  
  
Samantha 


End file.
